This invention relates generally to sock liners for ice skates or the like.
For a skater to perform with maximum efficiency and power, it is recommended that his feet be aligned correctly inside his skates. Prior art devices heretofore have provided a flat inner liner with nothing to position it correctly or keep it from moving inside the skate, and consequently the foot associated therewith would be capable of translation along the longitudinal or lateral axis within the boot. Centering of the foot over the blade is of critical importance in skating, since the power and control transmitted through the skates is determined solely by the way one stands over one's skate blades. For maximum performance one's feet must be aligned correctly within his skates and over the blade.
In an attempt to accurately transmit forces from the leg through the foot and onward to the blade of the skater, it has previously been thought necessary to tighten the boot excessively so as to increase the response between the foot and the blade, by eliminating clearances within the boot itself through deforming the boot and in many cases the foot. Thus, when the foot flattens because of such deformation, the foot and its relationship to the leg through the ankle leads to improper alignment causing instability, loss of power, loss of blood circulation and poor edge control. In addition, such improper alignment can be transferred further upward to the knee area and even the hip resulting in some cases in unnecessary injuries.
The following patents represent the state of the art in which applicant is aware in so far these references appear to be germane to the patent process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,660,814 Ritchey 2,680,919 Riggs 3,118,153 Hood 3,638,336 Silverman 3,922,801 Zente 3,981,602 Ogden 4,017,656 Lasman et al. 4,055,699 Hsiung 4,187,621 Cohen French Patent No. 1.240,066 Strasbach U.K. Patent No. 465,940.
Each of these references can be characterized in providing an orthopedic applicance relegated to general use such as walking or the like, and accordingly, the configurations of these applicances reflect the general nature of their utility.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and claims an insert for an ice skate or the like in which proper foot support is provided and correct alignment of the foot with the blade is obtained not only assuring excellent load transfer from the foot through the ankle and upwards of the leg, but also balancing the rear foot and forefoot to the blade for best alignment and control. A well defined heel cup eliminates problems associated with weak ankles. By having this correct alignment, one obtains better edge control for more efficiency and greater power in skating. Moreover, the apparatus according to the instant invention provides not only an improved support for the foot, but constrains the foot from front-to-back and side-to-side translation thereby providing correct horizontal and longitudinal alignment relative to the skate blade for the benefits associated therewith. With the foot thusly disposed within a skate, the proper force transmission from the foot through the ankle and up the leg beyond the knee is possible, which reduces the amount of compensation required by other body components so as to minimize the incidents of injury to other areas which attempt to overcompensate for deficiencies in the boot.